


Eager

by xRaevyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRaevyn/pseuds/xRaevyn
Summary: Chariot and Croix mistake pain for pleasure





	Eager

Chariot slammed Croix into a wall, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to get her attention. She was fumbling to unbuckle her pants with one hand while the other one was pressed against the structure, keeping her upright. In her head, she had been waiting for far too long and Croix hadn’t been waiting long enough. Though Croix had been half-expecting this since the two of them had been left alone in her classroom and she tugged Chariot forward by the robe, kissing her teasingly.

“Someone’s eager to get into my pants,” she sang, planting a kiss along Chariot’s jaw while Chariot tugged the zipper on Croix’s pants down, or tried to. It kept getting stuck, requiring a couple tugs up only to go back down and catch again. Chariot was hoping the action would be a little smoother. Surrendering, she rolled her eyes and got down on her knees, tugging Croix’s pants down with one swift motion as she did.

“You would think,” Chariot said, as she pulled a little more, “that wearing pants would make it easier to get into them.” Success, she supposed, when the fabric fell around Croix’s knees, just where her boots started. Those were another beast entirely, and Chariot wasn’t interested in wrestling with them, not when she had successfully peeled away a more important layer, revealing the ripened flesh of Croix’s thighs. Chariot stood once again, leaving a hand between Croix’s thighs to grip down while she met her lips once more.

Croix had envisioned something like this several times throughout her days as a professor. The opportunity hadn’t presented itself as of late, until, of course, Chariot had begun to grow more and more irritated with her presence. Croix wouldn’t admit it, but she loved the hatred in those burning red eyes, the way they longed for some sort of validation, so when Chariot had done this the first time last month, Croix went with it, but that hadn’t been anywhere near the main building. There was no fun without the risks, only an empty pleasure, which is why this time was all the more thrilling.

Croix let Chariot scar her up, as she did the same, nails to flesh, tugging hair, biting to break skin, every ounce of pain she dealt was brought back to her, and Croix loved every moment of it. She wasn’t sure if it was the need to mark territory or the need to get even that had driven her to do so. She supposed it didn’t need to be justified if it wasn’t being put to question. Questioning it only took away from the moment.

As Chariot’s head dipped below her belt line going down with her underwear, Croix soaked in the pleasure. But she had learned to keep quiet about such things. to hold everything in. If she gave in and let Chariot know, know that she wanted her more than anything, then it would be over. She would have lost the advantages she had spent years building, lost the cold, callous shell she had built for herself.

It didn’t matter, however, how thick of a shell Croix had made for herself. She knew that the two of them were hungry hurting, longing for the other in such a desperate way that they’d been conditioned to the hollow, empty starvation. The burning Chariot felt wasn’t hatred, it was frustration. Frustration that her once best friend had grown on without her, frustration that she was so intoxicating, frustration that Chariot could not, would not stop wanting her for the rest of her life. So she lied to herself. She told herself she was only giving in to this craving out of pity. She told herself that the passion was hatred, that she despised Croix with every fiber of her trembling being. But her heart was no fool, and no amount of anger or resentment could hide what she was really burning for.

Chariot felt Croix buckle into her when she had finished, felt the gush on her face and licked her lips, tasting lavender and salt. She knew there was no real need to continue as replaced her mouth with her hand, trailing fingers and teasing Croix for everything it was worth. Chariot wanted to keep going, she wanted Croix to feel the way she felt, the way she wasn’t sure Croix could ever feel again. Until she heard it, the hitch in voice, the soft, breathless moan of her name as it escaped Croix’s lips, something she hadn’t heard in years, hadn’t heard since their school days, since times when they spent homework hours studying each other’s anatomy with their fingertips in soft, gentle caress. As the memories flooded her, Chariot looked at Croix, who was red in the face, and watched the way the green flecks of her eyes looked at her with child-like helplessness. Chariot ceased her movements. She had done enough; she knew that now. Her voice trembled in the back of her throat as she tried to speak, to say something, anything.

“Are you okay?”

Silence. Croix hadn’t meant to let it slip. She looked at the way her essence had glossed over Chariot’s lips and the way she spoke, calm and gentle, as if she hadn’t caused the ache between her legs, the anxiety in her chest, as if she hadn’t stolen the breath from her lungs, the song from her heart, the words from her throat. What was there to be okay about? Croix’s fingers were intertwining with the fabric of Chariot’s robes, demanding to be grounded in some fashion. She tugged her up, forward, kissed her hard, the way she had meant to so many times before. She felt herself gushing with warmth and she began to tug Chariot’s own clothes off of her, trying to return the favor. But what favor had the pain ever done for either of them? She stopped, willing herself way to meet Chariot’s confused gaze with one of her own, softer, more filled with worry.

“Is this okay?”

Chariot hadn’t expected Croix to ask. She didn’t think that even needed an answer until she saw the flicker of care in her eyes, the spark that she hadn’t seen in a long while.

“Croix...”

For a long while neither of them spoke, and Chariot felt herself at a loss for words, unsure if there was even an answer to the question or if it only posed more questions.

“Are we okay?”


End file.
